Yubi Bōenkyō
Yubi Bōenkyō (指望遠鏡, Finger Telescope) is the first ending song of the anime, which is sung by the female idol group, Nogizaka46. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly. Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 覗いてみよう 指望遠鏡 目に見える世界は すべて過去の物語さ 輝く未来を見失うなよ 君には もっといっぱい 夢と希望があるんだ ぼーっとしてたら 見逃しちゃうぞ できない理由探すより やってみればいい 覗いてみよう 指望遠鏡 指と指を丸め 両目に当て イメージして 探してるもの 頭の中のアドベンチャー どこへ向かう? 指望遠鏡 指のその隙間に 何が見える? 遠いようでも 本当は近い 予言のような宝もの |-| Rōmaji= Nozoite miyou Yubi bouenkyou Me ni mieru sekai wa　subete kako no monogatari sa Kagayaku mirai o miushinau na yo Kimi ni wa　motto ippai　yume to kibou ga arun da Boo tto shitetara　minogashichau zo Dekinai riyuu sagasu yori Yatte mireba ii Nozoite miyou Yubi bouenkyou Yubi to yubi o marume　ryoume ni ate Imeeji shite　sagashiteru mono Atama no naka no adobenchaa Doko e mukau? Yubi bouenkyou Yubi no sono sukima ni　nani ga mieru? Tooi you de mo　hontou wa chikai Yogen no you na takaramono |-| English= Let’s take a peek through a finger telescope… The visible world is entirely a story of the past So don’t lose sight of the bright future You have many more dreams and hopes and if you space out, they’ll slip through your fingers Instead of seeking a reason to say you can’t do it, you should try it! Let’s take a peek through our finger telescope Make circles with your fingers and hold them up to your eyes Imagine the things you’re searching for and have an adventure in your mind Where are we headed? What can you see in between your fingers; your finger telescope? It may seem far away, but in reality is near - The prophesied treasure Full Version Kanji= 覗いてみよう 指望遠鏡 目に見える世界は すべて過去の物語さ 輝く未来を見失うなよ 君には　もっといっぱい 夢と希望があるんだ ぼーっとしてたら 見逃しちゃうぞ できない理由探すより やってみればいい 覗いてみよう 指望遠鏡 指と指を丸め　両目に当て イメージして 探してるもの 頭の中のアドベンチャー いろいろ失敗したり 上手くいかない時には 角度変えて　見なきゃだめだよ 常識の地図　広げても 道に迷うだけ どこへ向かう? 指望遠鏡 指のその隙間に　何が見える? 遠いようでも 本当は近い 予言のような宝もの 涙で前が曇るなら 深く息吐いて… 覗いてみよう 指望遠鏡 指と指を丸め　両目に当て イメージして 探してるもの 頭の中のアドベンチャー どこへ向かう? 指望遠鏡 指のその隙間に　何が見える? 遠いようでも 本当は近い 予言のような宝もの 未来はすべて　アドベンチャーRōmaji, kanji and English translation by Kirou. |-| Rōmaji= nozoite miyou yubi bouenkyou me ni mieru sekai ha subete kako no monogatari sa kagayaku mirai wo miushinau na yo kimi ni ha motto ippai yume to kibou ga aru nda bōtto shitetara minogashichau zo dekinai riyuu sagasu yori yatte mireba ii nozoite miyou yubi bouenkyou yubi to yubi wo marume ryoume ni ate imēji shite sagashiteru mono atama no naka no adobenchā iroiro shippai shitari umaku ikanai toki ni ha kakudo kaete minakya dame da yo joushiki no chizu hirogete mo michi ni mayou dake doko he mukau? yubi bouenkyou yubi no sono sukima ni nani ga mieru? tooi you demo hontou ha chikai yogen no you na takaramono namida de mae ga kumoru nara fukaku iki haite nozoite miyou yubi bouenkyou yubi to yubi wo marume ryoume ni ate imēji shite sagashiteru mono atama no naka no adobenchā doko he mukau? yubi bouenkyou yubi no sono sukima ni nani ga mieru? tooi you demo hontou ha chikai yogen no you na takaramono mirai ha subete adobenchā |-| English= Take a look through your finger telescope The world you see before your eyes is a story already told Don’t lose sight of the bright future ahead You’re destined to realize great hopes and dreams But if you blink for too long, they’ll leave you behind Instead of searching for an excuse, why not just give it a try? Take a look through your finger telescope Make circles with your fingers and put them around your eyes Picture the things you want, it’s your own adventure! There are times when we fail and things just don’t seem to go well. Sometimes you should turn around and look at things. Even if you spread out the map of common sense, you’ll just get lost eventually Where are you headed? It’s your finger telescope! What can you see in the space between your fingers? It might seem far, but it’s really not It’s a promise as valuable as any treasure! If the road ahead is clouded with tears let out a big breath… Take a look through your finger telescope Make circles with your fingers and put them around your eyes Picture the things you want, it’s your own adventure! Where are you headed? It’s your finger telescope! What can you see in the space between your fingers? It might seem far, but it’s really not It’s a promise as valuable as any treasure! The future is all about adventure! Video Full Version= |-| TV Version= References Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes